RENT: Another Day
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: PostRENT. It has been 2 years since RENT and Mark still finds himself single, until he meets a young woman who was the last person he would fall in love with, and the drama that goes with it. MarkOC
1. Chapter 1

RENT: Another Day 1

Christmas day was here at last. The time filled with joy, wonder, and the coming of baby Jesus. Families were either: visiting other family members, playing outside in the snow, or still opening presents that laid under the tree.

"Merry Christmas!" Mark said to Roger, Mimi, and their daughter Rose.  
>"Hey Mark!" Roger greeted handing a Mimi a bottle of warm milk to feed Rose."Morning Mark, say "Merry Christmas" to Uncle Mark, Rose."<br>Mark chuckled seeing his Goddaughter drink from her bottle. It was hard to believe that two years have passed and in those two years Mimi and Roger married and had a beautiful 4 month old.

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

"Come in!" Marked yelled at the door.

"Hi, everyone you won't believe it, the community theatre won't let me in this year's Santa play tonight." Maureen walked in with Joanne and Collins behind her. "No duh." Roger said very dryly.  
>"How rude!" Maureen said not to happy with the response. "Well, Maureen it was a children's' play and what you did last year was unnecessary." Joanne said. (You do not want to know what she did and the children's' parents put restraining orders on her.) "It was not that bad." Maureen said trying to sound innocent. "YOU WERE WEARING A-" Before Mark could finish what he was saying Rose broke out crying. "There, there, baby." Mimi said trying to get her baby to sleep.<p>

"Sorry about that Mimi."Mark said feeling guilt for making his goddaughter cry.

"Don't worry Marky; she was already fussy this morning." Mimi said rocking her little angel.

After about an hour of opening presents and putting Rose to sleep the groups decide to watch old Christmas movies. Mimi held Rose in her arms as Roger cuddled her, Maureen was on Joanne's lap and Mark and Collins were by themselves. Collins was in the seat he and Angel would usually be before he/she died and Mark was alone. This really struck Mark two years ago was when their adventures began and he was the only one of the group of friends single. He remembered times when his friends would: kiss, cuddle, or whatever. Mark couldn't help but feel jealous. "MARK!" "WHAT?" Mark jumped in surprise "Hurry up were going to the Life Cafe." Roger yelled at him.

*DING DING*

"Welcome to the - not you people again." "Oh, please we have jobs, we pay now, and it's the holidays." Mark said to him smugly. "Fine pick a seat and I'll send someone over, and no standing on the tables!" The group sat down."Hey, let's try the two for two meals." Joanne said. Everyone agreed except Collins and Mark. The two for two meals was his and Angels' thing and Mark was alone, he then remembered all the times the couples benefited whether it was for: meals, movies, or etc Mark was left out. "Hey guys, I'm not hungry, I'll catch you later." "You sure Mark, it's Christmas the time to be with loved ones?" Collins asked putting a hand behind Mimi who was holding Rose drinking from her bottle. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Come on Mark don't leave, I was about to tell everyone my idea for the Santa play." Maureen said wanting to tell her ideas. "On second thought let's go!" Roger said getting up only to have Mimi pull him down. "Don't worry I'll see you guys tonight."

Mark left the Life Cafe eating a few of the salted soup crackers he stuffed in his pockets. He pulled out his camera and said "Well it's Christmas day the day full of happiness and joy, but for me I rather jump off a bridge." He said into his camera as he walked into a graveyard until he reached Angels' tombstone.

"Hi Angel, no time no see. We really miss you, Collins misses you the most. Angel, I need your advice it's been two years and -" Mark looked away embarrassed. "I'm alone. I'm still jealous that everyone has found someone to love except me." Mark took a breath and sighed "I'm a terrible friend, Angel you must be disappointed in me."Mark Collin said and his breathe, now in one of the parks in New York City.

And to think it has been two years since Roger met Mimi, Maureen dumped him and met Joanne, and Collins met Angel till his/her death. Mark still remembered Angel and all she/he did to keep the group together. The group really missed Angel especially Collins, now since he was single. Mark knew that pain since the day Maureen told him she was leaving him for a woman that really crushed Mark's tiny nerdy heart. Mark looked around at all the couples in the park either ice skating or eating roasted nuts together, oh how Mark envied them.

"Well, time to stop dwelling in the past." Mark said getting up from one of the bench he sat on, pulled out his camera and began filming. He saw many people: feeding birds, ice skating, making snow angels, and other winter junk. Some were with family or friends enjoying time together the time he should be doing with his friends.

"Well, folks it is another Christmas day here in New York. We see family and friends enjoying the wonders of this lovely winter season and -" Mark as cut short when he saw a young woman in: a neon orange coat, with blue jeans, and long black hair that reached to her knees. Mark had to blink twice at the woman and looked out of his camera. "WOW. That is really long hair! Well, anyway back to - Hey! Where'd she go?"

"SMILE!" Mark heard as he turned around not able to see who said that but only see a flash that blinded him and made him land in a bush.

"OUCH!" Mark said getting up from the bush. "OH, are you okay I 'am so sorry." A female voiced said Mark looked up and saw the woman he was filming a second ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, here is the second chapter of RENT: Another Day I do not own RENT but I do own Athena and Abby. Enjoy.

RENT: Another Day

"OH, are you okay, I 'am so sorry." A female voiced said Mark looked up and saw the woman he was filming a second ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mark said as he got up brushing the snow off his clothes. "What was that horrible flash?"

"Sorry, must've been my camera." Mark saw this young woman had a flash camera attached to her wrist.

"Why did you take a picture of me?" Mark asked angrily he hated when people took his picture.

Obviously she wasn't happy either. "Listen buddy-" She said as she poked Mark in the chest "you were the one who was filming me like as stalker."

"A stalker?"

"Yep, a freakin stalker."

"Listen here young lady-"

"Young lady, dude I 'am 23 years old!"

"Well, sorry." Mark said sarcastically.

"Look, just leave me alone, I don't like to be filmed!"

"And I don't like people taking pictures of me!"

The young woman now had her hands on her hips looking very irritated. "Well good bye, freakshow!"

"Right back at cha!" Mark said as they both walked away from each other hoping to never see each other again.

Several minutes later

"UUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Mark groaned out loud as soon as he got into his, Roger's, Mimi's, and Rose's apartment.

Just then the phone rang with the voice message "SPEAK!" With the sound of Mark, Roger, and Mimi's voice.

"Mark it's me your mother. I just want to say Merry Christmas, and see if Roger and Mimi got the baby clothes I bought for Rose. She is such a cute little baby, she reminds me of you when you were one except you are a boy. And also Mrs. Miller's daughter just broke up with her last boyfriend so I was hoping you two could –"

"Hi mom." Mark picked up the phone so his mother could stop her 'subject'.

"Mark, is that really you – wait a minute Roger is that you? Because I swear if this is one of your jokes of Mark being 'homosexual' because Maureen dumped him for a lesbian you are so-" (Don't pretend Roger wouldn't do that.)

"No mom, it's not Roger it's me." Mark answered swearing in his head about what Roger told her.

"Oh, Mark I'm so sorry sweetie pants." Mrs. Cohen told her only son. (You should all know she would call mark a stupid/embarrassing pet name.)

"That's okay mom you didn't know. And, yes they got Rose's baby clothes and, NO I 'am not dating and mysterious woman."

"But Mark it's been 5 years-"

"2 YEARS!" Mark shouted on the other line.

"Fine dear, are you alright you sound so very tired did you stay up late last night?"

"No mother, -"Mark sighs "it's just this girl in the park-"

"A GIRL-"Mark's mother got excited about this "oh , Mark is: she pretty, nice, beautiful? I waited so long for you to get a girlfriend after that 'Maureen' girl dumped you to be a 'lesbian'. I bet you two have so much in common like you both have cameras, blonde hair-"

"MOM!" Mark said in a embarrassed voice, his mother always jumped to conclusions.

"Well bye, dear Cindy and the kids are here; tell me more about this special girl later bye."

*BBBRRRRIIIINNNGGG*

Mark let out a sigh 'Why did I even pick the phone up for?"

"Hey Mark were back, we got you some leftovers in case you were hungry." Collins shouted as they entered the door.

"Jeez what happened to you? You look like ghost!" Maureen said as she laid on the couch.

"I just had a talk with my mother." The group went silent except for Rose who was giggling in her playpen filled with the new toys she got for Christmas.

"Why on earth did you call your mother for?" Roger asked.

"She wanted me to date some-"

"Say no more Mark we understand." Joanne said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And worst of all she thinks I'm dating this girl-"

"GIRL, what girl?" Joanne asked

"Is she sexy?" Maureen asked with Joanne glaring at her "Just kidding Pookie."

"I'm not saying another word." Mark said as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, don't tell us about your mystery girlfriend." Roger said waving it off.

"Oh, another thing me and my mother had an interesting talk." Mark said to Roger.

"OH, really?"

"Yes, really something about me turning gay because Maureen dumped!"

Maureen, Mimi, Joanne, and Collins looked at Roger.

"OOPS, time to go!" Roger said as he got up and left the room.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mark yelled at Roger chasing him out the building.

Elsewhere in another apartment far from the Bohos' one that was much cleaner.

"UUUUGGGGHHHHH!" A young woman with long black hair to her knees of Greek descent groaned as she entered her apartment and lunged herself to her bed.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" Another young woman of African American descent walked into the room holding a Christmas present to her friend.

"For me? Thanks Abby your gifts under the tree!

"I know Athena, thanks for the new paint set." Abby said before taking a sip of her coffee.

Athena opened up her present and saw a book full of old cameras, facts to make photos better, and photos from the authors themselves. The next to happen was Athena hugging Abby for her gift.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"You're welcome. Where were you this morning anyway?"

"*SIGH* I was in the park minding my own business until this stalker was filming me."

"Filming you? *SCOFF* What a stalker."

"I know but that's not the worst part is I took a picture of him and knocked him over with my flash. I felt sorry for him and then he got all yelly at me. *SIGH* Man what a freakshow."

Abby petted her friends back and said. "HEY, it's Christmas don't let some guy ruin Jesus's birthday for you, he wouldn't like that it's his birthday."

"Thanks Abby you're a good listener."

"I know, so what photos did you take?"

"Oh, I haven't developed them yet, be right back!"

With that Athena left her bedroom before peeking back into say.

"Oh, I'm going to be using the guest bathroom to develop the photos so if my parents call tell them I'm busy."

Abby just laughed it off as she left her roommate's room to go back to one of her paintings.


End file.
